


redisgoodgreenisbadlet'smakeitred

by SilverRoseofLight



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Gore, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRoseofLight/pseuds/SilverRoseofLight
Summary: Thoughts that run rampant with creativity.





	redisgoodgreenisbadlet'smakeitred

Green is not a creative color  
Red is the opposite of green red like roses and apples and fallen leaves and clown noses and love and hearts and entrails and blood drip drip dripping all over like red paint that it is because its creative and the sketchpad will stop screaming at him GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOR  
It doesn't matter if it's right or not there are no morals no memories just the madness and joy of creativity creativity is good creativity is fun creativity is wonderful when the thoughts are there pretty thoughts that are never your own but injected like a virus and dispersing into blood paint in clouds watch the clouds watch them form to dogs and ladders and logs and ladders impaling dogs because that is creative and rain pours down like blood  
Green is not a creative color yet one of them is green as they dance in a circle like children like planets lIke color wheels that spin spin spin and crush heads that spill more paint  
Isn't that funny isn't that wonderful lets make him creative lets tear the green off into red he is shrieking he is screaming he is laughing that is fine that is good that is wonderful lets tear him until he is red and we can use his red blood to paint to make everything creative and good and make the sketchpad stop screaming  
Green is not a creative color  
The walls are painted red everyone's torn apart and spreading red even him and the sketchpad smiles approvingly not yelling not screaming like Roy his friends and him and his insides decorate the table and floor like red rope for bracelets and nooses  
He is creative and he is good and he has suffered and he has learned so his punishment should end-

"Now let's all agree, to never be creative again!"

The music fades.

He is sitting at a table with his friends. The room is clean. The sketchbook is closed. He stares at them, at himself, at his hands. Yellow cloth-flesh stares back. A hallucination, a fever-dream was all it. . .was. . .

Between his fingers, a dot of red lies. It's shaped like a petal. He shudders when he sees it, cries and buries his face in his hands. The red one and the green one move closer because the recording is done. They find blood nestled between feathers and a taste of iron in their mouths. The two of them sit silently as the boy continues to sob.

"I'll get the paper towels," the red one says after an hour, hair over his mouth rustling with his words.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why I should not re-watch DHMIS after midnight.


End file.
